


Huckleberry, Cherry, or Lime

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chef Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, I swear there's no angst though., M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Stitches, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Two men. Identical injuries. For Dean and Cas, is that where the similarities start or end?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series Vol. 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885798
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233





	Huckleberry, Cherry, or Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Week Three! This is a prompt from a Twitter Friend! They shared [this pic](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/674333807339372559/750530672015442031/handinjuries.jpg) and claimed the second hand was a fic waiting to happen. I made it happen.  
> ...  
> You all know that I normally don't beta these, but shout out to casgirlsam. She had the day off and offered. Thanks, Sunshine. 😘  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Garth, what the hell am I paying you for? It's the strut assembly on a recent model. You should be able to diagnose that in your sleep!" Dean ducked under the lift and looked into the mechanical underbelly of the car. "Holy shit, we live in the middle of Kansas. where the fuck is all this corrosion coming from?"

"That's what I was tryin' to tell you, Dean-o. I ain't ever seen one this bad that hasn't been living on one of the shores." Garth pulled down his hook lamp and rotated it. "Unless this car was dunked in the Kansas or the Smoky Hill, there's no reason anything should be eroding this fast."

Dean took the clipboard from Garth. "Considering the owner just bought the car two weeks ago?" Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose, pushing into it, as he let out a sigh. "I think they were sold a lemon. They can sue, get themselves a new car, and we can take this one to the paintball range for some more coverage from Charlie and her stupid skills." Dean reached behind the strut assembly, trying to check on some of the cablings when his thumb unpleasantly ran across a jagged edge of metal. "Jesus, fuck!"

"What's wrong, Boss?" Garth grabbed the hook light and shined it at Dean. "You alright, there?

"Oh yeah, just peachy keen." Dean stood with his thumb in his mouth, glaring at the light that Garth had shoved in his personal bubble. "You done playing over there?" He pulled his thumb out and looked at it. The gash was deeper than he thought, and the rich, red blood was starting to pour down Dean's wrist and arm. He looked over to Garth, whose eyes opened widely.

"Sorry, Dean-o. You're going to the hospital."

"It's just a flesh wound!" Dean started to climb out from under the lift when Garth grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Garth's pointed his light up into the strut assembly. Two shades of red colored the metal: blood and rust.

"Oh, fucking hell." Dean frowned and climbed out from under the car, letting Garth lead the way.

…

"Hannah, watch your sauce, it's about to burn!" Cas walked back through the kitchen slowly, observing his line cooks. "Balthazar, the fish!" Cas rolled his eyes and took a tasting spoon to one of the soups. "Well done, Alfie." He clapped the young man on the shoulder before making his way to his own station.

Cas shocked the restaurant industry when he left his Michelin Star restaurant. Many had thought he was retiring. Several speculated that the stress of the star was getting to him. The shock that rippled through the community when they found out he had returned home to help with the family restaurant after his father, Cain, passed away? It was still there almost two years later.

He watched briefly as his family - both blood and found - worked to maintain the level of excellence he expected in his restaurant. It wasn't often that he got to join them out in the kitchen. The recipes were his, but the restaurant now expected him to cover more day-to-day organizational skills. 

Cas made it to his station and was surprised that several sweetbreads were there. He shrugged and reached for a blade to start removing the membranes. Cas quickly slid into the familiar movements. A slice here, a pull there. Cas relaxed, foolishly losing track of his surroundings, as his older brother slammed through the doors separating the kitchen from the dining room. He jumped, and the blade in his sliced across his thumb."FUCK!" 

"Cassie?" Gabe made his way back to Cas, who gone to the sink and started cleaning out the cut. "Ooh, shit. that's a deep one."

"And it's your fucking fault! What the hell were you thinking? You know better!" Cas hissed as he ran his thumb under the hot water.

"I was thinking that a critic from the Salina Journal is here, wanting to try something new, but now I'm thinking that you need to get to the hospital." Gabe opened the first aid cabinet.

"Not if there's a critic out there. I need to cook." Cas slapped at Gabe's hands.

Gabe shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at Cas' station. "Cassie, don't tell me you were cutting up those sweetbreads."

"That's why they were at my station, weren't they?" Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They haven't gone through the soaking process yet."

Cas groaned before glaring at his brother. "Give the critic anything they want, on the house, just ask them to come back another night. Especially now that I _have_ to go to the hospital." Cas grabbed the gauze, and haphazardly wrapped his thumb before continuing. "And don't–"

"I won't let her know that you cut your thumb." Gabe pushed Cas towards the door. "Call me, keep me informed!"

…

To say he was annoyed was an understatement. Cas started cooking as a child. He can keep the number of times he cut himself to just the two hands. Now he sat, extremely impatiently, in the ER’s waiting room. He just needed a doctor to call him back to get any shots and stitches he needed, thanks to Gabe's over-excitement. It had nothing whatsoever to do with him ignoring his surroundings. Not at all.

Trying to prove his point, Cas sat back and watched the other people in the waiting room. One lady was comforting a whimpering child. Another person was resting their forehead in the palms of their hands, clearly exhausted.

And now - two men rushed through the sliding doors of the hospital. A talk, lanky man was frantically hovering around an equally tall, but broad-shouldered man. The skinny man was fussing over the other, clearly annoying him. 

"Garth, I'm fine! It wasn't your fault; you didn't have to follow me here. I'm the dumbass who wasn't paying attention." Not-Garth chided. "I need you to get back and dole out some responsibilities since I can't." Not-Garth took a clipboard from the nurse and made his way to the sitting area. "Can I trust you to do that?"

Garth nodded and held his hand up to his head in salute. "I'm ready, boss." 

Boss - not that Cas was trying to figure out the guy's name - held up his towel-wrapped hand higher. "First, give the Alfa to Benny. He's got the best hands for it. Second, have Andy dive into the Yukons. He's going to have to dig kinda deep, do some swapping around. Have Charlie check in about the Sorento order. And if you can check in on the Cayenne? That was my project, but..." The guy held up his hand. "It should be finished processing." Cas perked up at the guy's instructions.

"You got it, Dean!" Cas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Garth acknowledged his assignment. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll make sure everything keeps on churning smoothly."

"I know you will. Now shoo. And don't you fucking tell Sam." Dean pointed with his wrapped up hand at Garth, who was shuffling his way towards the exit. Once Garth was out of sight, Dean focused on the clipboard, clearly trying to balance it on his leg while he filled in his information.

Cas took the opportunity presented to him to admire the man. Short, sandy brown hair cut short, but long enough to run his fingers through and grab. A spattering of freckles splashed across his face and neck. And some of the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. Cas couldn't help but stare at the Adonis across from him, wondering how if the man worked with food, he hadn't had the chance to meet him.

"You know, if you take a picture, it lasts longer." Cas whipped his eyes to Dean's moving lips, before sheepishly meeting him eye-to-eye. "Openly ogling in a hospital? I think that's a new one for me."

"Sorry, I'm not in a hospital often enough to know if there's proper etiquette when a gorgeous man sits across from me."

"Nice save, man." Dean stood up and walked the clipboard back to the nurse's station. Instead of taking back his original seat, he sat in the open one next to Cas. He offered his unbandaged hand. "Dean.

Cas made a point of showing his wrapped hand - identical side, identical finger - before reaching out to shake Dean's hand. "I'm Cas. Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Either you're as clumsy as I am, or I'd hate to see the other guy, am I right?" Dean winked as they shook hands, and Cas felt fireworks building up in his belly. 

"I was blaming my brother, but in all honesty, it's as much my fault as it is his. I got lost in work, he came in like a hurricane, startled me, and the rest is history." Cas smiled at Dean as he tried to get the fire building under control. "You?"

"You'd think I'm green saying this, but I put my hand where it shouldn't be. Got bit. One-hundred percent my own damn fault." Dean cocked his head to the side as his eyes traced along Cas' body blatantly. "So, at the risk of sounding cheesy, I don't think I've seen you around the local scene before."

"I was thinking the same thing." Cas let out a sigh of relief. "You were talking to your employee about Alfas and Cayenne? It's strange we haven't seen each other before."

"The world works in mysterious ways, man. Where do you work anyway?" Dean went to rest his chin on his hand but stopped, cursing as he remembered that the hand he was about to use was bound in a rag.

"Novak's over on 3rd and Main," Cas responded, his eyes flicking between Dean's eyes and mouth.

Dean nodded, smirking. "Ah, that makes sense. We're on opposite sides of town. "I'm over at Singer's, on the other side of town. Making sure to keep her running smooth after she was passed down to me."

"Actually, that's how I ended up here too." Cas smiled a gummy smile. "Took over the family business."

Before Dean could respond, a nurse called Cas' name. "I'm sure I'll see you around, Dean." Cas stood up and quickly made his way to meet the nurse. He stole a glance over his shoulder to find Dean watching him, biting on his smiling bottom lip. Cas knew he would never forget that smile.

…

To say that Dean was a little bummed that he hadn't gotten more than the generic "I'll see you around" from Cas was an understatement. However, when he was pulled back into a room, the adrenaline and serotonin that ran through his veins kept him from passing out when he saw the needle for the tetanus shot.

The doctor discharged him relatively quickly, claiming that most people freak out seeing the needle, and delay the process by a good twenty to thirty minutes. When the doctor asked how he had remained so calm, Dean blushed deeply, knowing the actual reason, and uttered something about finding his happy place.

Once he was escorted back to the waiting room, still riding his high, Dean meandered his way to the exit. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and he closed his eyes and yawned as he walked out into the rising dusk. He stopped at the curb and looked to the sky. Cas' shop started with an N. When he went into work the next morning, Dean could easily take the time to look up the shops in town.

"I was beginning to think I missed you."

Dean jumped, looking to his side. Cas was leaning against a pillar. "Jesus, Cas. You need a bell or something."

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, and I was particularly enjoying watching you in this light." Cas gestured to the sky. "I'm sure you're gorgeous in any light, but in fading rays, and not the harsh fluorescents? I can't help but stare."

"I bet you say that to every guy you meet, Cas." Dean swallowed as Cas walked over towards him. "Although I appreciate the flattery, especially since you stuck around."

"You think I'd do that for just anyone?" Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean's mouth went dry. "I'm hungry. Care to join me?"

Dean nodded.

"Good, there's a diner across the street, and the aroma has been driving me insane. I'll meet you over there in a few?" Dean watched as Cas walked over to a beat-up gold Continental. Dean shook his head, wondering where the man's pride was in his car.

Dinner hadn't been much of an affair. The pair had each ordered bacon cheeseburgers and fries. Cas pouted while eating his, complaining that he could never find a decent burger. Taking a golden opportunity, Dean made a point of bragging that he made a burger that put most restaurants to shame.

After they finished a shared slice of cherry pie, Cas set his fork down on the plate and turned his eyes to Dean. They were dark, and the fire pooling in Dean's belly was growing deeper. "You know, I'm still hungry, Dean." Cas slid his finger through some of the cherry filling on the plate, scooping it up and sucking it off. "How about you?"

"Starving." Dean swallowed as he held his hand up for the check. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine." Cas pulled out his wallet and pulled out some cash, with Dean mirroring him. The waitress dropped off their check, and they dropped the money - leaving the girl with one hell of a tip - and quickly made their way back to their respective cars. Cas led the way, and before long, they were on the outskirts of town, pulling up in front of a small bungalow.

Dean couldn't make much of it, with the sun gone down, but it was well maintained from what he could see. He met Cas up on the porch and was pleasantly surprised to be manhandled and forced against the door in a heated kiss. Once they broke apart for air, Dean smirked and fixed the collar of Cas' shirt. "That's a hell of a welcome."

"I haven't shown you anything yet, Dean." Cas reached behind Dean and slid his key into the door. He pressed his body against Dean's, wrapping his other arm carefully around Dean's waist. Dean whimpered, excited for "Things are a lot much more fun inside."

"Lead the way, Cas." Dean bit his bottom lip and turned so Cas could walk past him into the house. 

Cas pulled Dean inside, pushing the door shut behind him. "I don't normally do this, but... I am happy to make an exception for you." Cas pushed Dean backward, and Dean found himself navigated up a set of stairs. He stumbled slightly, Cas grabbing at his belt and distracting him, but he managed to make it up to the loft area without falling on his ass. While he was secretly hoping it would be sore, he didn't want it to be from the stairs.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean looked around, stopping to admire the bed, before turning to face his soon-to-be lover again. "So, I'm just saying, I'm open to anything, but I'm hoping you're going to promise to fuck me into that mattress."

"I would be more than happy to oblige with that wish." Cas palmed Dean's cock through his jeans before undoing them. "You really like the sound of that."

"And the feel of that." Dean breathed out. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side before kicking off his shoes in the same direction. Dean hovered his fingers at Cas' belt. "Please?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, Dean." Cas pressed against Dean's body again and nibbled on his ear. "How else would I get to fuck you senseless?"

Dean whimpered - he fucking whimpered - and dropped to his knees. Making short work of the zipper and button, Dean pulled down Cas' pants. His mouth began to water as Cas' cock strained against the fabric of his underwear. Dean glanced up to Cas, pleading wordlessly. 

"You want to taste, Dean?" Cas asked as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean nodded, and Cas chuckled. "Ask me. Use your words."

"Cas, please, can I suck your cock?" Dean closed his eyes as Cas tugged at his hair. He swallowed down another whimper. "Please, Cas?"

"You're so pretty, asking for my cock on your knees." Cas nodded curtly. "Go ahead, enjoy it."

"Fuck, yes." Dean quickly pulled down Cas' underwear and barely dodged Cas' cock as it bounced up in front of him. He licked a stripe from base to tip, earning himself a moan from Cas.

Cas tangled his finger in Dean's locks and held him in place and pressed his cock against Dean's lips. Dean looked up and smiled, opening his mouth and sliding his lips down the full length. "You're so good, Dean." Cas let out a moan as Dean swallowed, pulling back on his hair. "And a little shit, apparently."

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Cas." Dean leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Cas' cock, revering it with his tongue. 

"The death of me appears to be on that list." Cas used his grip on Dean's hair to slide more into Dean's mouth. "Do you like that?"

Dean nodded slightly as he slid back and forth on Cas' cock. He hummed contently as he used his tongue to force gasps and curses from Cas' lips. Before long, Cas pulled him off his cock again.

"On your feet, Dean. We need to get you out of these pants." Cas growled as he cupped Dean's chin and pulled him to his feet.

"Holy fuck, yeah." Dean regained his balance and pushed his pants and underwear down his hips, his own cock bouncing in the brisk air once released. Dean sat down on the bed and removed his garments as Cas finished kicking the rest of his to the side. Able to take in Cas' full physique, Dean let out a breathy chuckle and licked his lips.

"What was it you said to me, Dean?" Cas opened his nightstand and pulled out a strip of condoms and some lube. "Take a picture; it lasts longer?" He grabbed one end of the condoms with his teeth and pulled, separating one from the rest. A moment later, Cas repeated a similar movement on the condom he had claimed, ripping open the package. "I never thought I would say that having thumbs spoils me."

"Having some difficulties there, Cas?" 

Cas squinted at Dean as he almost-effortlessly rolled the condom on with one hand. "On your hands and knees."

Dean obeyed, quickly scrambling to the middle of the bed. He heard the click of the bottle and the squirt of lube and shivered in anticipation.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Cas' voice dropped even lower, and the sound stoked the fire that burned deep in Dean's gut. "Still want me to fuck you into the mattress?" 

"Yes. I will beg–" Dean's voice trailed out as Cas started to massage his hole, slowly pushing the tip of his finger in.

"So good for me, Dean. Willing to plead for what you want." Cas slid his finger all the way in, hitting against Dean's prostate. Dean shivered in response and fell from his hands to his elbows. "You're so beautifully responsive." Cas slid his finger out and pushed it back in, and Dean whined as he gripped into the blanket beneath him. "So warm. So tight. Can't wait to fill you."

"So fuck me, Cas. I'm not fragile." Dean looked over his shoulder. "Please."

Cas didn't speak. He pulled his finger out, pushing two back in as his response.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck." Dean bit into his forearm, desperate to keep from exploding at Cas' meticulous touch.

"What was that, Dean? So sensitive with two fingers, almost ready to come. How are you going to last when I thrust my cock deep inside of you?" Dean moaned in response, and Cas slid his fingers out. A moment later, the bed shifted behind him, and a substantial girth started rubbing against his ass. "You still want this, Dean?"

"Yes. Yesyesyesyes." Dean tried to sink back onto Cas' cock, but found himself stuck in place as Cas pressed his palm into the small of his back. "Cas?" Dean _totally_ did not whine aloud.

"I want you to feel this for days, gorgeous." Cas started pushing, slowly and steadily, causing Dean to cry out pleasurably, no longer muffled by his arm. "I want you to walk funny, remember that I claimed your ass, and I want you to grow hard at the memory."

Dean incoherently mumbled and groaned out his agreement, trying so badly to stay still, but desperately wanting to push back.

After what seemed like a torturously long time, Cas fully sheathed himself in Dean's ass. "Nice and full for me? Want to come on my cock, Dean? Can I blow your mind without once touching you?" Dean whimpered, loving every moment of Cas claiming him, knowing that no sex would ever be greater than the sex he was experiencing right that moment.

As slowly as he had pushed in, Cas was the opposite in pulling out. Without warning, he slid back before thrusting into Dean again, causing Dean to cry out in surprise. "You wanted me to fuck you into the mattress, did you not?" Cas asked, gasping for breath as he continued his claiming. Dean shivered as Cas' hand traveled up his back and between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the bed. "You can tell me to stop at any time, gorgeous. But something tells me you only." _thrust_ “Want.” _thrust_ “More.”

"More," Dean managed to croak out as he squirmed beneath Cas. "So close." Cas sped up at Dean's pleading, purposely dragging his cock along Dean's spot, quickly working Dean into a frenzy and pushing him over the edge. Dean cried out as Cas ripped his orgasm out of him, taking more and more until he froze suddenly and called out in his own ecstasy. 

Cas collapsed forward, catching himself on his bandaged hand, and cursing out in pain. He pulled his hand back and laid on Dean's back for a moment before slipping out. He pushed himself back to kneeling, and Dean took the opportunity to roll over on his back. He stared at Cas for a long moment, waiting for Cas to speak.

"That was..." Cas breathed in deeply through his nose, slowly exhaling. "That was amazing, Dean."

"Hell yeah, it was." Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position, wincing slightly from the pressure on his own cut thumb. "Can I um..." He pointed to his stomach, then the bed. "Want me to clean this up?"

"Let me help with that." Cas chuckled before climbing off the bed and crossing to what looked to be a bathroom. Dean lounged back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

…

The next morning, despite his alarm, Dean woke up warm, content... and in someone's arms. Dean took a moment to take in his surroundings as he remembered the mind-blowing sex he had with Cas the night before.

"Can you please shut off that infernal device?" Cas grumbled into Dean's shoulder before letting him go.

Dean laughed, fading it into a yawn, before getting out of bed and to his pants. "Not a morning person?"

"I think the question is, how are you a morning person?" Cas buried his head under a pillow but left enough space so he could watch Dean.

"Someone has to be there for the morning deliveries, Sunshine." Dean winked as he headed to the room he had correctly guessed to be the bathroom.

"That's what a brother is for!" Cas called behind him, clearly cranky at being woken up before the sun was fully up. 

Dean finished up in the bathroom, washing his hands before rejoining Cas. "My brother doesn't work with me." He pulled up his underwear and pants before crossing to grab his shirt. "So, before I sound clingy..."

"Oh, this better not be a one-time thing." Cas unburied himself from the mountain of pillows and blankets before reaching for Dean's phone. "I want to get to know you. See if I can convince you to let me keep you."

"May not take a lot of arm twisting there, Cas." Dean handed Cas his phone. "I do need to get work, though. Deliveries are usually a two to three person job, depending on what all is coming in."

Cas looked at Dean in surprise. "That's a lot."

"Eh, no more than average. Most places I've noticed need that." Dean took his phone back and sent a text to the phone number Cas had entered. Cas' phone went off, and Dean smiled. "It's usually a little slower in the morning if you want to text me. Nothing says we can't get to know each other between dates." Dean claimed Cas' lips in a soft kiss. "Go back to sleep, Aurora. I'll talk to you when you wake up." He winked before heading downstairs, fighting away the disappointment of leaving.

…

Cas woke up several hours later, his own infernal device harping at him with shrill sounds of his alarm going off. As he shut it off, he noticed a text from Dean. Opening it, Cas saw that Dean sent him a picture. Dean appeared to be sitting at a desk, a coffee in front of him, and a sleepy smile.

[From Dean 9:30 AM]: So, I'm exhausted as hell, definitely walking funny, but it was sure as hell worth it.  
[From Dean 9:31 AM]: Hope you slept or are sleeping well. 

Cas smiled before taking a selfie of his own - shirtless and on the bed.

[From Dean 12:07 PM]: Good afternoon to me.

Cas laughed and set about getting ready for his day.

[From Dean 12:10 PM]: Did you really sleep until now?

[From Cas 12:11 PM]: Yes. I told you, I have my brother there for the morning deliveries. I can sleep in and work the late shift.

[From Dean 12:13 PM]: How late do you stay open until!?

Cas laughed and briefly wondered if Dean's restaurant was a brunch only kind of place.

[From Cas 12:15 PM]: Until 10, usually. Have to be available for the masses.

[From Dean 12:20 PM]: That's intriguing.

Cas finished getting dressed, smiling at his conversation with Dean, before heading out to work.

…

It was strange to Dean. He could see a mechanic having one day with crazy extended hours. But to usually go until ten on most days? It blew his mind. No wonder Cas slept in until noon.

Honestly, thinking about it, Dean was surprised. He tried again to remember the name of Cas' shop, too embarrassed to ask during their text messages, and not wanting to come across as a stalker. And when it came down to it, both of them wanted a second date. Dean could easily squeeze the name out of him then. 

[From Dean 1:30 PM]: So, while the diner could count as a date, what do you say to a bonafide, no questions about it one?

[From Cas 1:35 PM]: I'd love to.

…

A week of texting and phone calls (and yes, some swapping of sexy pictures. Cas was hot, okay?) passed before Dean and Cas could get a day off together. Determined to make the most of it, Dean decided to take Cas to the place where he could get one of the best burgers that wasn't Dean's: The Roadhouse.

Dean had texted the address to Cas and made sure to get there early. He knew that Ellen and Jo only wanted the best for him, but he needed to keep Bobby away from the windows. One look at Cas' POS Lincoln and knowing that Cas was a mechanic? Bobby would rip Dean a new one. He at least needed Bobby to see that Cas was a good guy, if a bit eclectic.

At 5 o’clock on the dot, Cas walked into the Roadhouse, wearing a pair of jeans that could only be described as poured on, and a pale blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up. 

Dean quickly thought of cold showers and baseball.

"Hello, Dean." Cas walked up to Dean, and Dean swore that fucker knew the effect he was having on him. Cas stole a peck on the cheek. "So, you ready to wow me with the best burger in the world?"

"Second best. Mine are still better." He dodged a rag that was tossed at him. "You need to hit me with your _best_ shot."

Cas tilted his head in confusion as the people at and behind the bar started laughing. "I don't understand that reference."

"Dude, Iron Man?" Dean shook his head and shrugged. "Guess we're going to give you a crash course in the MCU." He led Cas to a booth and sat down. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind. I ordered already, figured you're here to try the best burger..."

"Might as well put the request in." Cas smiled. "Appreciated. Besides. I might have some plans saved for later."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Such as?"

"Remember that picture where I was lying on my back in my bed?" Cas leaned forward and dropped his voice to a seductive whisper. "Want to experience that view for real?"

It took all of Dean's willpower not to grab Cas and leave.

Unlike their first dinner, where things had been a little boring - all thanks to the diner and its blah everything - their second date turned out great. They weren't high on painkillers or tied down by unwieldy bandages around their hands. They easily talked about anything and everything, leaving Dean the opportunity to ask about Cas' shop.

"So, your place..." Dean took a drink of his beer. "I'm curious about how your hours work out."

"Novak's?" Cas shrugged. "The hours have always been that way. Some people are just later risers, so their schedules and needs get pushed back a bit. Besides, a nine-to-fiver would even need that extra time." Cas leaned back in his booth. "So, you cater to the early birds?"

"Oh yeah." Dean pointed over to Bobby, who was sitting at the bar, observing them. "When Bobby retired and left the place to me, I kept a lot the same. Since a lot of his patrons are early birds, I kept the early bird hours."

Cas leaned forward, resting his chin on his fists. "And are you catering to early birds tomorrow?"

"Nope. It's Sunday. We're never open on Sundays." Dean winked.

His comment appeared to catch Cas off guard. "I would think the Sunday Brunch crowd would be your largest, being open so early."

"It's actually the deadest day of the week?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're saying it's your busiest?"

"I mean, I personally don't work it, because we close at two on Sundays, but Gabe says that it's non-stop."

Laughter pulled their attention away from one another. Dean looked over to the bar. Ellen and Jo quickly looked away, while Ash - their head cook - stared in awe at their table. Bobby started laughing as the cook jumped the bar and crossed over to their seat. "Sorry, Dean-o, but I have to interrupt." Ash put his hands up in defense before turning to Cas. "Dude, I need to know. Are you Castiel Novak?"

Cas let out a sigh and nodded. "I am. Didn't think I was well enough known to be recognized."

"Wait..." Dean held up a finger. There were only three things that Ash obsessed over. His mullet, his technology, and chefs. "Cas, you're not a mechanic, are you?"

"Are you fucking kidding, Dean?" Ash doubled over in laughter. "Castiel here is one of the youngest chefs to get a Michelin star. You didn't know you're dating a world-class chef?" Ash suddenly turned bright red. "And I sent burgers out here. Dude, I am so sorry, I can go make you–"

"I wanted burgers. Dean correctly ordered for me. He wanted me to have the best burgers, and I have to agree with him. Compliments from me to you."

Ash let out an unholy squeak and ran back to the bar. "Did you see that? Dr. Badass just got some of the highest praise!"

"You're a chef?" Dean choked out. "Well, no wonder you don't have any taste in cars."

"Hey!" Cas playfully kicked Dean under the table. "She's sentimental." He smiled at Dean, and Dean felt his heart pick up in pace. "You asked if I was a mechanic. I take it you're not a chef?"

"Nope. Not professionally, not by a long shot. I'm an amateur at best." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

"He lies!" Ellen called from the bar, and Dean flipped her off in response.

"But Cas, all your comments about your job... Your injury!" Dean pointed at Cas' hand.

"Dean, when I first met you, you talked about Alfa, Yukon, Sorento, and Cayenne. I thought you were a chef." Cas pointed at Dean's hand. "Plus, your injury was identical to mine!"

"Alfa Romeo, GMC Yukon, Kia Sorento, and Porsche Cayenne. They're all models of cars!" Dean smacked his forehead and slumped back in his seat. "Really? This entire time, I thought you were a mechanic. You thought I was a chef." He dragged his hand down his face.

"Your deliveries are for car parts."

"And you work the dinner shift."

They both blushed brightly before looking across the table at one another.

"What do you say we get out of here, Dean?" Cas shyly smiled, a brilliant contrast to their first time meeting. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"I don't know what would give you that idea, Sunshine." Dean laughed. "Are we actually going to talk, or is that a euphemism?"

Cas stood up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, dropping a pair of twenties on the table. He looked up and smirked. "If you play your cards right, it could be both." He took Dean's hand. "Your place, or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
